


That Would Be Enough

by allonsy_gabriel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, M/M, Sad Ending, Sam has a terminal illness, You Have Been Warned, based on the song from Hamilton, not mpreg, sad beginning, sad everything, will cause feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 09:36:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9999209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allonsy_gabriel/pseuds/allonsy_gabriel
Summary: "Sam, how long have you known?""I went to the doctor a month ago."





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Wayward_Weary_butWonderfilled](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wayward_Weary_butWonderfilled/gifts).



> This is not a happy story. Do not read for fluff or laughs. Yikes.
> 
> For Cas, the asshole who introduced me to this damn song. I love you, now cry.

“Sam, how long have you known?” Gabriel asked, taking Sam’s hand.

“I went to the doctor a month ago,” Sam admitted.

“Oh, Sam…”

“I didn’t want you to worry.”

“You should have told me!” Gabe argued, squeezing Sam’s hand.

Sam looked away. “I’m not sorry.”

“Sam-”

“I knew you’d try to heal me, I knew you’d try something, but this is it. My time is up,” Sam said, laughing quietly, “Look around, Gabriel. Look at how lucky we are to be alive right now!”

“Is this what you want, Sam? Is this how you want to end your life?” Gabriel asked.

“Gabe, it’s been a good life,” Sam argued, “I mean, look at where we are, and look at where we started! Hell, the fact that we’re still alive is a miracle!”

“Yeah, and don’t you want to stay alive, Sam?” Gabriel pleaded.

“And do what? Sit around and wither away?” Sam asked quietly.

“Just-just stay alive, Sam. That would be enough,” Gabe whispered, unable to meet Sam’s eyes.

“Gabriel, I’ve cheated death so many times. We have to accept it,” Sam said, “Besides, I still have a bit of time. Can’t that be enough? Can’t this be enough?”

“I don’t pretend to know what you're facing, or what the hell is going through your mind,” Gabe said, “Doesn’t mean I’m not afraid, but I know who I married, and I’ll stay here by your side.”

“That would be enough,” Sam said with a sad smile, “That’ll be enough.”


End file.
